Bobcest: An MCR Slash Fanfic
by AlanJo
Summary: In my opinion this is quite hardcore slash fanfic involving person Bob, Mikey and Gerard. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

*this is something to do with how i do not own any of the characters in the fanfic and have no connection with them whatsoever, furthermore i don't own the rights to this fanfic it was posted on the My Chemical Romance facebook page and many people saved it to their computers, i can no longer keep it on mine and am putting it on here for ''safe keeping'' take it off if you wish i only put it here because i got it in the moment that i liked extreme hardcore MCR slash fanfic with no storyline (tbh i still do except i like storylines aswell hehe) thanks for reading 3 *

Part 1 Bob kissed Mikey s lips softly, relishing in the stolen kiss. "Mikey, I wish I could do this openly." Mikey ruffled Bob s hair. "You know we can t... Gerard..." Bob dropped Mikey s embrace. "Why are you so afraid of him?"

"You know he likes you too..." said Mikey, troubled. His brother's crush on his secret lover was enough to make him nervous. Gerard usually got what he wanted. And Bob was what he wanted.

Bob grabbed Mikey by the waist. "But you know you re what I want right?" Mikey nodded earnestly. He wanted to get off the subject of Gerard... It made him shake, and not in the good way.

Also adding to his nervousness was the younger brother s attraction to his own brother. He was ashamed for thinking of moments where the both of them would be fucking him at the same time, Gerard in his mouth and Bob in his ass.

Mikey turned red at the thought, and pulled Bob into a hard kiss. "Forget about him. Just fuck me now!" Bob pulled his shirt off, and let his hands roam.

Mikey was so warm, vulnerable. "Ssh Mikey, we don t wanna get caught." Mikey tried to unbuckle Bob s belt. "I don t care, I want it now!"

Mikey most likely set a record for the quickest time to remove his clothes and have himself pinned underneath Bob. He breathed hard on the drummer's neck, biting here and there lightly.

Bob groaned and slapped Mikey s ass. "I m gonna fuck you so hard." Mikey moaned loudly and bucked against the drummer. "Don t say it, do it!" Bob propped himself against Mikey s twitching entrance, and started to push in slowly. Mikey yelped at the burning, but God it felt good.

It'd been three days since Mikey had been fucked, and that was far too long. He wrapped his knees around Bob's muscled body and pushed the throbbing cock deeper in him.

Bob groaned and bit into Mikey s shoulder. His ass had grown tight in the past three days, Bob could barely take it. "Fuck, M-Mikey!" He thrust harder into Mikey, relishing his taut body against Bob's. Mikey moaned sluttily, and clenched his thighs harder, hoping to be touched. "Bob, h-harder!"

Bob splayed his hands on Mikey's chest, driving him mad. He moaned. Was he on drugs? Why were his senses always out of control when he was fucked by Bob? It was insane!

Mikey whimpered and writhed. Something about Bob fucking him just turned him into a total whore. "Bob, c'mon, give it to me harder!" Whatever morals Bob had left snapped, and he fucked Mikey relentlessly, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Mikey dug his nails into Bobs back as his come splattered both their chests.

The constricting and twitching muscles of Mikey's ass as he orgasmed proved too much for Bob in the end, and he came hard with a grunt, leaving bruises in Mikey's hips.

Mikey yelped and collapsed against Bob. "N-Never, never go three days without fucking me, again." Mikey panted, and smothered a soft moan. Bob kissed his neck. "Well if this is the reaction... No promises."

What?" asked Mikey, shuddering as Bob slipped out of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, asking again with his eyes. Bob was being distant lately, talking to Gerard more than usual. This worried Mikey.

Bob pulled up his boxers. "Nothing Mikes, why what s up?" Mikey nibbled his lip. "Is something wrong? Am I doing something?" Bobs eyes filled with hurt. "No, baby you haven t done anything. Don t think that!" Mikey simply dressed and thought of how to tell Bob about his fantasy.

Mikey's mind was tormented. Gerard. Bob. Gerard. Bob. It was a wonder how he could even play on stage that night. He didn't notice his brother feeling him up until his mouth was wide open in an astonished gasp, and he was stumbling over the notes.

Gerard crooned lyrics into the microphone, and his brother s ear, as he caressed Mikey s chest trailing slowly to the front of his jeans. Mikey shivered and looked to Bob, only to see that the drummer was nibbling his lip, not even hiding how turned on he was.

Mikey gasped again as his brother's hands trailed lower, until they grazed over his tight beltline, where he soldier his palm against his stomach, hot, flat, and coiled tight. Gerard pressed his body up against Mikey's back, letting the bassist know that he, too, was aroused.

Mikey moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Dammit Gerard," he muttered. Gerard bit Mikey s neck softly and slipped his hand lower into his younger brother s bands. "Am I allowed to show you and these people a good time?" Mikey bucked against the bass, producing fumbled notes. (*pants)

"Fuck not here!" Mikey ripped himself out of his brother's grasp, practically sprinting to the other side of the stage. The crowd was hard to contain, all of the girls crying and screaming and the boys shouting in approval. It all rested on Mikey's shoulders: to incest or not to incest?

Gerard looked at him with big hazel eyes and it was killing Mikey. 'Submit,' the look said. 'Do what you want,' Mikey crossed the stage again and mashed Gerard s lips into a hard kiss. Gerard dropped the microphone and tried desperately to pull Mikey s shirt up. Mikey groaned into his brother s mouth and knotted his hands into Gerard s black tresses. Gerard moaned like a bitch and tweaked his brother s nipple.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The crowd let in a unanimous gasp, and began screaming louder than ever before. The tiny voices in their ears were telling them to cut it out, or security would cut the show. Bob just sat there in shock, staring and trying to ignore the raging boner between his legs, the song forgotten as the brothers molested each other onstage.

Mikey was tempted. Stop, go on, or keep going and get cut. Gerard broke away and gave Mikey a look filled with passion. He fumbled for the microphones cord and broke away from his brother. "Bob, get your hair out of your eyes... You need to cut that shit." His breath was shaky and Mikey pressed his bass down, hiding his throbbing bulge. Gerard bit his lip and looked at Mikey. "We'll have this 'discussion' later."

As Gerard regained order in the arena, Mikey kept looking over at Bob. He looked confused and slightly hurt behind the set. Mikey took this as a cue to reject what had just happened and glared at Gerard across the stage, dancing provocatively. Once they went off for a break, Mikey handed the bass off and shoved his brother in the back. "What the fuck was that for?"

Gerard landed against a wall and wiped his mouth. "Don t go on like you didn t want it. I've seen the way you ve been looking at me lately..." Gerard grabbed Mikey by the shirt and pulled him close. Uncomfortably close. "Seen the way you ve been looking at Bob. How longs that been going on, huh Mikes?"

Mikey turned red and tried to get away, but Gerard s grip was strong. "Answer me!" Bob walked in. "What the hell is going on here?"

Without warning, Mikey cocked his arm back and punched his brother in the face. "Fuck off!" he yelled, pushing away. "Fuck, you're ruining EVERYTHING!" he shouted. The guitarists heard the intense yelling and decided to go somewhere else for a break.

Gerard cradled his jaw and stalked after Mikey. "What am I ruining? You re little relationshit that you re running with Bob? That never stood a chance. Dammit Mikey you know that I'm the only person that you will ever be able to count on!" Mikey clamped his hands over his ears. "Shut the fuck up!" Gerard pinned his brothers hands down. "Look, I don t know what he tells you when he fucks you, but will he ever be able to make love to you like I do?"

Mikey screamed in his face. "THAT WAS NOT LOVE!" He hated saying the words, and he knew he didn't mean them, everything was just so confusing that it was the easiest way out of the situation. "That was not love." he sighed, on the verge of tears. Don't let Gerard see, he'll know you're lying in a heartbeat.

Gerard stepped back. "You don t mean that... he whispered. Mikey, if that wasn t love, than what the hell was it?" Gerard s voice cracked, and he walked away. Bob approached Mikey. "Baby-" Mikey stumbled. "Stay away from me."

A hollow feeling set in his stomach. That look in Gerard's eyes, the way he had shoved Bob off and gone to throw up. He got back on stage and kept his eyes averted, concentrated on nothing but his playing. And between songs, he asked Chad at sound to turn off the drums and vocals.

The plunks of the bass hummed in his sternum. 'Keep it together Mikey.' But he felt so much like crying inside. After the show Mikey slumped down into his bunk and did exactly that.

Bob had attempted to talk to Gerard about what he had meant before, but was shrugged off. "Gerard, you and I both love him; why is he so hurt?" he was ignored. "Tell me what happened, dammit!"

Gerard shook off Bob's hand. "You wouldn t understand Bob; it s not the nice happy family story you think it is." Bob stood back and glared at the shorter man. "I know about everything Gerard. Don't talk to me like I m one of your whores okay?"

Gerard was aghast. He was glad that everyone else was inside, and that Mikey was out of sight. He grabbed Bob's jacket, and pulled him to the singer. "Ever hate having to choose between two things you can't have?" he hissed.

"Well I've never had that problem, so no. I don t." Bob spoke the words with an equal amount of venom. "Just say what you wanna say Gerard!"

"Fuck." whispered Gerard. He pushed his face forward. "Don't. Fucking. Move. And I'll show you." he kissed Bob slowly, softer than he had Mikey. The conflicting levels of testosterone were perfect matches for one another.

Bob cradled the singers head in his hand and kissed him tentatively. Mikey never let Bob kiss him like this. This was soft, an ember of passion... Love? Bob pulled away. "Gerard... I'm with Mikey. I can t-" Gerard kissed him quickly. "I know. I'm sorry."

Bob kissed Gerard one more time before taking a step back, physically distancing himself from where he mentally was. Bob, after the events of the concert, wanted Gerard...and Mikey. Why couldn't he have both?

Gerard looked pensive for a moment. "I think we can work something out." Bob lit up a cigarette and exhaled. "Go on." Gerard bit his lip. "Well, I want you. You want me. We both obviously want Mikey. What makes you think he doesn t want both of us too?"

Bob had never thought of this. A threesome? There couldn't possibly be enough space in the van..."Next time we're in a hotel, we'll work something out. Until now...he's really confused, and I have to go kiss him for a long time before he'll fall asleep. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I kinda started that." Gerard chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "When we were in high school he d come into my room and just ask me to hold him. But we could never do just that..." Gerard trailed off in his memories, then snapped back. "Just um, go to him. I'm going to stay out here for a while."

Bob kissed him once more with his cigarette lips and went to Mikey, crawling in the bunk with him and wrapping his arms and legs around the shaking man. The drummer found the bassist's lips and kissed them, silencing the trembling.

Mikey pulled away and sobbed against Bob. "Will you just hold me? Please?" His voice cracked on the last word. Bob remembered what Gerard had just told him, and did what was asked of him. He stroked the bassist's hair and held his cold body against his warm one. "No matter what, just know that I love you."

It was like he had said the magic words. Mikey was out, and Bob just kissed the sleeping lips as the bus rolled forward into the night, to another location that awaited them.

Bob sat in the kitchen area and sipped his coffee. He didn t know what to do. Gerard, Mikey, two beautiful men. Two beautiful men that he loved. How would he choose? How could he?

Gerard practically skipped up to Bob that morning. "We're staying in a hotel tonight. And we have all. Night. Off." he said, smirking ear to ear. "I'm gonna go buy some things. Your job...you know what it is." he nodded to the sleeping form of Mikey in the back and winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Bob couldn t help but smile. "I don t know if he'll go for it, but I'll try ok babe?" Gerard swooped in for a kiss. "I hope it works."

Ray and Frank were shopping in the city, Gerard was in the darker shops around the hotel, and Bob and Mikey were just finishing making out. "So. I want you to tell me what's going on with Gerard. I don't like having spats and secrets."

Mikey leaned back. "Gerard and I just... Have a thing. We don t know why, but we need each other. We love each other. That s all it is."

"But you fucked him?" Bob asked. Mikey flinched.

"I didn't...fuck...him..." he said, straining the degrading slur for what was so much more. He was my first, Bob..." he sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

Bob swallowed roughly. "So what was it?" Mikey sighed. "He was my first kiss, my first time. My first boyfriend. It is not 'fucking' its love. Just the emotion, an emotion that s grown so strong, that the only way to let it out is through touch."

"I think I'm gonna go get some air for a bit...I'm not mad at you, I'm far from it, actually." Bob said, grabbing his jacket and phone, quickly texting Gerard. 'Meet me in the hotel gift shop xo.' he said, and got a quick reply.

'See you in a bit x o.' Bob smiled and kissed Mikey s forehead. Mikey was bewildered. "What's going on? You ask me to tell you about this, then you run off?" Bob was halfway out the door. "Can you just trust me when I tell you that it's good?" Mikey nodded and went to go take a shower.

Bob met up with Gerard downstairs two minutes later, and when they saw each other they embraced and kissed. Bob took the black bag from Gerard and peeked in. "Oh you've certainly outdone yourself." he chuckled.

"What can I say? I know what Mikey likes."

Bob handed the bag back to his future lover and smiled. "So when are we gonna do this?" Gerard fingered a lock of his hair. "Sometime around... Eight maybe?" Bob nodded and kissed Gerard deeply. "Looking forward to it."

Dinner passed uneventfully, with everyone but Mikey returning to their laughing, smiling selves. He was still confused by Bob's actions. God, he needed to be fucked tonight...hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

As he was walking back to his room alone, he was suddenly seized from behind, and gagged and blindfolded. He tried yelling and kicking, but the hands were strong. They turned into a room and Mikey found himself thrown to a bed. "Well look what we've caught." said Gerard.

Mikey's kicks stopped as he heard the voice. It was Gerard's no doubt. He went to take off the blindfold, but the same strong hands pinned his wrists to the headboard and cuffed them. "I think it s a Mikey," Gerard went on. Mikey heard kissing between the two men. "Can we keep him Bob, pretty please?" Gerard started kissing his neck making Mikey moan softly.

"I think we can." the gruff voice answered. Gerard was pushed off of Mikey, and his shirt was taken a hold of, before being cut off of him. In a hot, breathy whisper, Bob said, "The safe word is 'helvetica'. Can you tell me what the safe word is?" Bob took of Mikey's gag.

Mikey grew hard as he felt his sudden exposure. "H-Helvetica." With this last word Bob kissed Mikey roughly before putting the gag back in place. He felt Gerard s soft hands caressing his abs and exhaled shakily. Bob started nibbling his ear lobe and tweaked his nipple. "The only question is... Where to start?" Mikey whimpered as Gerard s hands went lower, into the waistband of his pants, palming his cock teasingly. Bob let out a groan, and Mikey knew he wasn t the only one being pleasured by his brother.

Bob found and kissed that one spot on his neck to make him buck uncontrollably, muttering nonsense against the gag. "Calm down." huffed Gerard, wrapping his hand fully around the base of Mikey's shaft, teasing the soft skin underneath. Mikey moaned again, his head falling back against the pillow.

This was torture, the nicest kind. Mikey inhaled sharply and Bob held his hips down to keep him from bucking. "Listen to you brother baby, he s a smart guy." Gerard stroked Mikey with lithe fingers, making his cock throb. Mikey moaned and writhed as much as Bob's hands would allow him.

Bob nipped and licked at the sensitive skin on Mikey's neck, massaging the sides of his waist with his inner thighs. He ground against Mikey's chest with his throbbing erection, stealing the breath right out of the younger man.

Mikey shuddered beneath his lovers, oh FUCK... If only he could touch. Mikey arched against Bob, relishing the contact. Mikey moaned, and strained at the cuffs. Gerard engulfed Mikey in his hot little mouth and bobbed slowly, letting his brothers cock hit the back of his throat.

Mikey felt his blinded eyes roll back into his head. "Gerrrmmmph...!" he exclaimed as Gerard swirled his tongue around his cock. He was losing. His. Mind. Bob decided to up the ante, moving his bristly lips to Mikey's chest.

Mikey thrashed against the headboard as Bob clamped his teeth around a nipple, rolling it between his teeth. Bob used his other hand to gently push Gerard s head down on Mikey's cock. Both brothers moaned as Gerard took Mikey into his throat. Bob sat back and watched the scene for a moment, trying to ignore the painful boner in his pants. Gerard pulled off with a popping sound and coughed. "C'mon Bob," he whispered hoarsely. "It s your turn." He traded places with the older Way and fumbled for the bottle of lube on the bed.

Gerard unzipped his pants and took Bob's place on Mikey's chest. He tore the silk gag off and set his throbbing shaft at Mikey's gaping lips. Bob, meanwhile, had lubed up two fingers and were pushing them into Mikey, scissoring them slowly.

Mikey smiled and teasingly licked the head of Gerard's cock, then threw his head back and moaned. Gerard whined and grabbed Mikey's hair. "Don't play like that Mikey. Not now." Mikey lapped at the precome and started taking his brothers cock with shallow thrusts. Bob slipped another finger into Mikey absentmindedly focusing intently on the two brothers. Mikey squirmed beneath Gerard as Bob kept barely brushing his prostate. He was losing control. Gerard put a hand against the headboard as Mikey deep throated him and moaned. "F-Fuck, Mikey!"

Mikey had his eyes squeezed shut, in pleasure and wavering self-control. He hummed around the head of his brother's cock, and pushed his tongue out of the way to allow more of his brother in his mouth. Bob went to four fingers, and Mikey's hips jolted, eyes shooting open at the intrusion. Bob had only gone to three with him before. His legs twitched and spazzed on Bob's shoulders, and he was having a hard time breathing around Gerard. His face flushed red.

Bob could tell Mikey was close to an orgasm, and looked at Gerard, who had his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Gerard," his eyes fluttered open, and Bob picked up the cock ring with his free hand. Gerard nodded and then quaked with pleasure as he came into his brother s mouth. He got off Mikey's chest and wiped his brother s mouth with the silk scarf. Mikey swallowed and coughed. Gerard took the ring from Bob, who was almost knuckles deep into Mikey, and slid it snugly around the base of his brother's cock.

"Wh-what're you doing?" he asked frantically. He had been so close, so painfully close to release, and now it was frozen out of reach. Gerard kissed Mikey's cum-stained lips and shoved his tongue inside.

Mikey trembled and locked tongues with Gerard. Fighting for already won dominance. Bob fumbled with his pants and dropped them, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Fuck, you two are so hot right now." Bob said before slamming himself into Mikey, making said man groan into Gerard's lips, slipping in the fight and now lost. Gerard ravaged his mouth, his teeth, his gums.

"Too long." Gerard whispered, just for Mikey.

Mikey trembled as Bob fucked him relentlessly, this was better than any fantasy he could ever dream up. "What?" Mikey asked in a breathy whisper. He threw his head back again as Bob hit his prostate dead-on. He mewled wanting more.

"I love you Mikey." Gerard hissed in his brother's ear. "And I want you just like this, every night. With Bob." Mikey moaned more as Bob slammed into that perfect bundle of nerves inside him. His cock was purple and straight up, so close to release. "Please, Bob!" he shouted.

Bob slowed his thrusts and removed the ring, Mikey whispered to Gerard. "That s what I want too Gee. I-I love you." Gerard kissed him again as Bob slammed into Mikey, who came with a yelp and a shudder.

As he spilled his load over all of them, Mikey found himself afraid of the dark. "Can you take off the blindfold, please?" he asked in a pathetic, teary voice. The room smelled heavily of sex and lube.

Gerard pulled off the blindfold and kissed Mikey softly. "You ok?" He asked between kisses. " 'm fine." Mikey whispered. He pulled away from Gerard and looked at Bob. "What about you?" Bob bit his lip ring. "I might bust a nut reliving this at night, but yeah I'm okay."

Mikey sighed and winced as his arms hung above his head painfully when he tried to lie down. He flashed a glance at his wrists, raw and red from the restraints. "How long have you two been planning this?"

Bob came around and sat on the bed. He rested his head on Gerard s shoulder and started kissing his neck. "For a few days," Gerard admitted. Mikey squirmed at the restraints. "Lemme out of these things, will you?" Gerard pushed Bob back playfully and reached for the keys on the bedside table.

"Gerard...I'm sorry for...I didn't mean it..." Mikey had tears in his eyes, and he couldn't look at his brother, for fear that he would reject the apology. "I'm sorry."

Gerard stopped, confused. "So you don't want out?" "No, let me out. It s just... I'm sorry about what I said last night." Gerard cupped Mikey s chin and kissed him softly. "It s okay Mikey. I know you were just mad."

"Fuck...we've gotta do this again sometime." Mikey said as he rubbed his wrists. His arms felt longer than before, and more wiggly. Loose. Memories of pure pleasure ran through his mind and he shuddered.


	5. Chapter 5 fin

part 5

Bob and Gerard kissed intensely for a moment, and Mikey just watched. Bob pulled away. "Who said there wouldnt be another time? We got all night." Gerard started nibbling at Bobs neck.

Mikey licked his lips, his neck and chest hot and spiky. Both men he loved, living each other and him at the same time? Insanity. Pure insanity. How was this real? It was a complete mindfuck. Which would most likely evolve into another ACTUAL fuck...

Mikey rubbed his wrists and just watched for a while. But Bob had other plans for him. "C'mere," Bob motioned for him to come forwards and pulled Mikey into a hot kiss. Gerard tweaked Mikeys nipple and before he knew it, he was back in the game.

Mikey gasped at the tight pinch administered by his brother. "Your clothes are still on." said Mikey, pulling away from Bob to tend to Gerard. Bob pulled Mikey into his lap, wrapping his arms around his torso and kissing the back of his neck as Mikey undressed Gerard.

Mikey giggled at the anticipation as he unearthed more of his brothers creamy flesh. Bob bit down on his shoulder and moaned. Gerard pulled down his pants as his brother finished unsnapping his shirt, and started making out with his brother.

Gerard let his hands linger on Mikey's thighs, massaging the muscles but not moving anywhere higher. Mikey arched against the sensory overload, and had to kiss furiously at his brother to keep from moaning.

Bob nipped at Mikeys neck and breathed hotly. Gerard groaned at the sudden dominance in his brother and started kissing the other side of Mikeys neck. Mikey bit his lip and failed to smother a moan as Bob wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and pumped slowly.

Gerard took his time, lacing his fingers under Mikey's legs, and bringing them around himself, the whole time numbing his lips against Mikey's vibrating throat. He and Bob found each other and shared a sloppy kiss before returning to Mikey.

Mikey whimpered as he felt Gerards erection pressing into his ass, and Bobs at his back. Bob kissed the nape of his neck and his shoulderblades. Mikey shivered. He realized now why Bob had used four fingers.

"You're both gonna-?" his question was cut off by Gerard's lips on his own.

"Helvetica." he whispered to his lips. Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard and kissed him long and hard. Bob grinded against Mikeys ass. "Only if thats what you want," he whispered into his lover's ear.

Mikey nodded. "I've dreamed about this. For a long time." he whispered to the both of them. Bob said Gerard should go first. It was logical. Gerard would pull Mikey's hole forward, and Bob would pull him back. They would take turns thrusting into Mikey.

Gerard went first, fucking Mikey in rythmic motions that drove both of them insane. Mikey moaned loudly, as Gerard hit his prostate dead on, making him see stars. His face grew hot, and the threat of an orgasm kept rising up in his body.

The cockring was back on when Bob started thrusting up when Gerard pulled out, and vice versa. Mikey was going to scream-they were hitting his prostate in quick succession, making him see stars. "Oh! Please! Harder!"

Any morals that Mikey had left quickly disintegrated as Bob and Gerard did as he asked. Mikey kept his eyes shut and tried to ignore the throbbing pain between his legs. "M-More!"

His head was throbbing. He wouldn't get to cum until they did. And they looked far from done. It was tempting to just scream "Helvetica!" because of the intense pain, but this wasn't about him. It was about them.

But the pain flickered back and forth to pleasure as they kept hitting his prostate brutally. Mikey wrapped an arm around Bob and kissed him sloppily, then did the same to Gerard, who held him there for a makeout session.

Mikey bounced against the thrusts spasmodically. He bit his lip to keep from wincing. There wasn't enough lube...he broke skin and tasted blood as it poured into his mouth. He settled on biting the inside of his cheeks.

Gerard saw that Mikey was in pain and said the word. "Helvetica." Bob pulled out and Gerard lay Mikey down on the bed. "Why didnt you say anything?"

"It's not about me. I'm fine, just go-go on..." he groaned from the constricting cockring, and writhed on the bed, the emptiness inside him cold and sore. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed his blood.

Gerard took off the cockring and kissed Mikeys stomach. "Im sorry, I didn't want it to hurt." Bob started makingout passionately with Mikey and he quivered. He moaned softly into Bobs mouth as Gerard started going down on him.

"Well let's give you a show." said Bob, grasping Gerard by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Mikey became squirmish, and his heartrate elevated. He bit his lips and moved his hands to his tortured cock.

Gerard wrapped his legs around Bob and kissed him back fiercely, feeling his erection press against his ass. Gerard moaned softly as Bob nipped at his neck, kissing and biting at the flesh. Mikey leaned against the pillows and watched, touching himself relentlessly.

Gerard had been in the habit of fingering himself lately, so when Bob pushed in, he only groaned a little, glancing over at his little brother, who had his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Eyes open, Mikey..." he crooned.

Mikeys eyes flashed open and he stroked his raw cock, taking in his two lovers indulging in each other. Bob thrust harder, making Gerard see stars. He yelped and bit Bob's throat.

Gerard bounced his ass against Bob's thighs, taking as much of the drummer as he could. Mikey had to strain to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be fucked again but he knew neither man would agree. Especially Gerard.

Gerard buried his head in Bobs neck, taking every hard inch of his cock into him. He hadnt been fucked like this in years, and he was liking it. He looked at Mikey again out of the corner of his eyes. He was writhing on the bed, fingering his torn hole.

?"Mikey!" he gasped, swatting his hands away. He would only hurt himself more. Gerard held his hand and felt himself coming close. His hand gripped Mikey's, and cried out as his muscles spasmed around Bob's cock.

?"Bob!" Gerard squealed and collapsed against the drummer, dropping Mikeys hand as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He squeezed the muscles in his ass and slowly rode Bob, hoping to make the drummer lose control.

Bob grunted low three times, the only warning that either would have as he came into Gerard. They kissed lazily, and Mikey just watched as they did so. He tweaked a nipple on his own chest and mewled high in his throat.  
>Gerard and Bob kissed for a while longer, and then turned to Mikey who was just watching them. "What now baby?" Bob asked him as he nuzzled Gerards chest. Mikey bit his already torn lip. "Fuck me?"<p>

?"Baby...you're hurt. You can barely sit up." said Gerard. "But I can suck you off and do whatever the fuck you want...but I'm not gonna hurt you, baby." his eyes were a mess of lust and concern.

Mikey sat back on the pillows and pouted. "I don't care! Its what I want, and I dont care that it hurts!" Gerard shrugged. "Thats how I feel Mikes, and its not gonna change." Mikey turned to Bob. "Will you Bob?"

"I can't hurt you baby. I'd hate myself. You weren't ready for something like that. But I know what you can look forward to." Bob planted a kiss on his forehead.

"What's that?" said Mikey, crossing his arms.

"Next time."

Mikey smiled and kissed Bob deeply. "So thats a fersure thing? Us three?" Gerard touched Mikeys shoulder and looked at Bob. "Yea, I believe so."


End file.
